Control
by soctlnad
Summary: Darius had been reluctant to enter this relationship. He was a risk. Darius' control was everything to him. It was what kept him and his brother safe. It was what got him this far and had ensured countless victories. He was always weary of the unknown and the unexpected and Jayce was all those things and more. But tonight, Jayce wanted to reassure Darius that he was a risk that was


Maybe a little mushy, but I enjoyed it and Darius/Jayce is my guilty pleasure ship. This was made for a friend who is also a guilty shipper. He had a headcanon that Darius is afraid of not being in control of things. It took an incredibly long time for Jayce to get it out of Darius because he was too proud to admit it.

* * *

It came as a surprise, quick and had slowly spiraled out of control in a way that seemed to have turned out good for the both of them. The thought of sex had hardly ever crossed their mind. Even Jayce with all his fanciful talk and constant affections never considered it apart of their relationship and had never pushed for it which was completely fine for Darius who had little to no desire for it.

Except, it was different tonight. Their intimate discussions always seemed to bring out the fears in Darius, his insecurities and why it was so hard to accept Jayce and allow himself to trust him. He needed to be in control. If he didn't have it then something not expected could happen and that usually turned out for the worse. He didn't want to get too close for fear of losing what he already had, what he had built for himself and his brother.

Jayce was a unexpected factor that shook up his world and was slowly cracking open his ribs so that his heart lay bare for all to see. He was that body he didn't expect to be beside Darius when he woke up; he was the unexpected smile, the hidden laughter and the familiar stranger.

Still, they were moving at speed that could be compared to a snail's pace. Jayce understood that it was hard for Darius, extremely so and he had always been the most patient with him. Jayce always worked around Darius which was slowly allowing him to ease into opening up.

It occurred to Jayce that perhaps he needed to show Darius that he had control over this, that it wasn't as scary as it seemed. Just as Draven was Darius' family, Jayce yearned to be like that and stay beside Darius even if he began to feel different toward Jayce. It would not happen. At least not on his watch. They had gotten this far; Jayce hadn't the heart nor mind to ever abandon him in love or in friendship.

And yet, he knew that insecurity, that doubt would always lie festering in Darius' heart. He had made peace with the thought it would always be there. They all had moments of weakness and even Jayce had his doubts but what mattered was what they felt for each other and that they cultivate that. Keep it in their palms and close to their hearts so that even Darius could openly say that he was his family as well.

His need for control over the situation was what tipped off what they were doing tonight in a way that neither of them foresaw the outcome of. Jayce had always presented situations that Darius was not familiar with and in response he was often uncomfortable and thrown off balance by them, hiding away and avoiding anything that would reveal how truly hopeless he was at those type of situations. He could brush anyone else off but Jayce had pushed his way into Darius' heart in a fashion that no other person had done before and had always been too proud to admit that yet it always seemed like he didn't need to with Jayce because the man seemed to always understand.

Coming back to sex; it happened too quickly and they did not go all the way. Of course not, that was too much for either of them to handle but one moment lead to the next and Darius had Jayce naked and deliciously pink on his lap, blindfolded and wrists bound by red cloth. The color flattered him in the way that took Darius' breath away.

Jayce had suggested that since Darius felt unsure about this that they try blindfolding and binding him to allow the Darius that sense of control, some ground that he could stand on. Jayce was allowing Darius control of his fate so that he could see that he really was ready to expose his neck to the blade for him.

In a way it touched Darius. He saw Jayce's effort and could not ignore his straight forward devotion to him and he wondered how on earth this man even fell in love with him in the first place.

Darius felt a quiver within as he watch Jayce undress and then with red, the color Darius so often wore and let stain the ground, slip across those blue eyes. Darius was in control and Jayce was completely perfect.

Darius' hands had a slight tremor in them as he bound Jayce's wrists. Jayce, confident and bold Jayce was standing placid before him and Darius could see him listening closely. He saw him listen to his uneven breathing and how he stumbled back into his desk chair without a word. Jayce's muscles rippled as he shifted from one foot from the next and patiently waited. The bob of his throat and the soft flush gracing his features drew a thick swallow from Darius.

It didn't take long for Jayce to be straddling Darius' lap, legs spread and arms circling around his thick neck and hanging off his broad shoulders. Jayce's lips parted and Darius could not tear his eyes away from his visage. He watched as it contorted and changed all because of him in a way that was so intimate and lovely.

His hands were firmly on Jayce's backside. Darius had slipped a couple fingers inside him, watching as Jayce's teeth scrapped over his pink lower lip and his voice jolt out of him like a sweet song, low and husky.

Darius felt his hot breath on his face and was mesmerized. Jayce was burning to the touch and writhing so wonderfully over him . Jayce's cock pushed up against Darius' stomach and then another finger was slipped inside him. Darius listened carefully to the soft gasp, that low, breathless groan that breathed Darius' name like a prayer. It was all he could ever want and more.

Jayce had completely surrendered himself to Darius and in that heated moment he too surrendered himself to Jayce .


End file.
